Pokemon: Universe Championship
by Author Master
Summary: Come on, come all! Join the magnificent tournament for all trainers who wish to battle and become the Champions of Universe Island! Face harsh rivals and the darkness... Accepting 15 OCs! Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

OC SUBMISSION FORM

Okay people, here is your opportunity to send in your OCs in the Pokémon: Universe Championship!

There will be 7 OCs at the max as well as a champion of one of the four regions coming to battle in the tournament. Go wild on your OCs and show me what you got. Let the submissions begin!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Description:

Personality:

History:

Pokémon (I need Full Parties!):

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Personality:

Moves:

Good luck people! And may the Universe guide you to Victory!


	2. Kurogasa Kururugi vs Arlen Right

Round 1

Kurogasa vs. Arlen

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the land of Universe Island!" a voice said over a PA. Eight kids walked up into the large arena. "Move through the signified doors to see who you shall be competing against!"

"Bring it on!" one shouted. As the kids filed through the doorways, a giant computer screen randomized the battle layout.

"Trainers, look at the screen for your opponent. This will be the beginning of the tournament!" On the screen, eight names appeared, revealing the battles to take place.

Kurogasa Kururugi vs. Arlen Right  
Alex Cesarini vs. Markus Pearl  
Joey Jones vs. Cole Harding  
Julian Roadrunner vs. Brandon Emerick

"So I'm battling you," a boy with brown spiky hair said to a girl with red hair pinned up in a bun. The girl nodded.

"Let's give the audience an awesome opening to the start of the championship." The girl known as Arlen said. Both trainers nodded and made their way to the arena.

As the two trainers took their positions on the field, a crowd of about ten thousand people roared with excitement.

"Trainers," a referee said from the side of the field. "This will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle. The first trainer to have all their Pokemon faint will lose and the winner will move to the next round. Trainers, please choose your first Pokemon!"

Kurogasa picked a Pokeball off of his belt. "Sandslash lets roll!" he yelled, throwing the Pokeball into the arena. A yellow Pokemon with brown spikes appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Sandslash!" it cried out, getting ready to battle. Arlen smiled.

"A Sandslash huh? Okay go Splice!" Arlen threw a Pokeball and another Sandslash appeared.

"And we are off to a great start to the tournament with the first battle being between two Sandslash!" a commentator said. "So let's see how this battle folds out!"

"Sandslash!" Kurogasa shouted. "Use Rollout!" Kurogasa's Sandslash curled up into a ball and started rolling towards Splice. The Sandslash collided with Splice, sending it falling backwards.

"Don't take that Splice! Use Slash!" Splice's left claw started glowing. She ran at Kurogasa's Sandslash, striking it across the chest. His Sandslash fell backwards, holding his stomach in pain.

"Sandslash, go underground now!" Kuro's Sandslash dived into the ground, disappearing. Arlen grinned evilly.

"Big mistake Kurogasa! Sandslash use Earthquake!" As Arlen commanded Splice, the Pokemon started hitting his claws into the ground. The entire earth began to shake. Cracks started to appear in the stadium floor and an underground explosion could be heard. Suddenly, Kuro's Sandslash made it up to the surface and got ready to battle. However, his Sandslash fell forward, falling unconscious.

"Kurogasa's Sandslash is unable to battle!" the referee called out.

Kurogasa recalled his Sandslash, sighing loudly. "You did good Sandslash. But now its time for a stronger Pokemon to take the field. Lucario, stand ready for battle!" Kuro threw his Pokeball and a blue wolf like Pokemon appeared.

"Lucario!" it shouted, taking a battle stance.

"Don't think a Pokemon like Lucario is going to help you win!" Arlen said. "Splice, use Earthquake again!"

"Lucario, jump into the air and use Aura Sphere!" Kurogasa commanded. As Lucario jumped into the air, Arlen's Sandslash tried to do an Earthquake, however to no avail. Lucario then summoned a blue ball of energy in its hands. It then blasted it at the Sandslash, causing an explosion to occur. Sandslash struggled to stay up from the powerful attack and it collapsed, fainting.

"Arlen's Sandslash is unable to battle!" the referee said as Arlen looked like she was in deep thought.

"Well its time for a new opponent. Nars, flame on!" Arlen shouted, throwing a Pokeball. A giant reddish orange coloured dragon like Pokemon known as Charizard appeared. "Nars, use Flamethrower!" The Charizard released a powerful stream of fire, heading straight for Lucario. Kurogasa just smiled smugly.

"Lucario use Bone Club to negate the attack!" Kuro's Lucario summoned a blue like bone of energy and spun it around, absorbing the attack. Lucario then threw the Bone Club at Charizard, hitting it square in the chest. Nars let out a grunt of pain and was pushed backwards. Charizard rubbed its chest and roared loudly, clearly angry.

"Nars," Arlen said. "Finish this now with Blast Burn!" Charizard grinned as his entire body became surrounded in flames. The fire on his tail grew larger and burnt brightly. Charizard then fired an enormous blast of fire at Lucario from its mouth. The attack collided with the Aura Wolf Pokemon and then there was a huge explosion, the entire arena being filled with black smoke. Coughs of audience and the trainers could be heard from everywhere. When the smoke subsided, Lucario and Charizard could both be seen. Charizard was grinning while Lucario was on his knees.

"Lucario, try firing an Aura Sphere! Don't go down by yourself!" Kurogasa commanded. Lucario summoned a small blue ball of aura and fired it at Charizard, exploding on contact. However Charizard was still standing an Lucario fell forward falling unconscious.

"Lucario is unable to battle," the referee said. Kurogasa recalled Lucario.

"You put up a good fight Lucario," Kurogasa said smiling. Kurogasa grabbed his third Pokeball to use. "But now, its time for my star player. Typhlosion! "Burn your way to victory!"

Kurogasa threw the Pokeball, releasing a giant Pokemon which stood on its two hind legs. The Pokemon roared fiercely and fire erupted on his back. The Pokemon then glared at Nars.

"Use Flame Wheel!" Kurogasa commanded. Typhlosion started running super fast on four legs, its body becoming surrounded in red flames. Typhlosion then jumped, smashing into Charizard. Typhlosion pushed and forced Charizard to slam into the wall behind him.

"Nars, fight back with Wing Attack!" Arlen shouted. Charizard then pushed off the wall, his wings glowing. He slammed into Typhlosion, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Flamethrower quick Typhlosion!" Kurogasa yelled quickly. Typhlosion then blasted a stream of fire at the flying Charizard. The flames hit the dragon Pokemon but Charizard seemed to just absorb the attack. "What?" Kurogasa thought aloud. From across the field, Arlen grinned.

"Nars!" she yelled. She pointed her finger up into the air. "BLAST BURN!" She pointed at Typhlosion and Charizard roared past Arlen, body surrounded in flames. Charizard roared loudly and smashed into Typhlosion. A huge explosion occurred, blowing both trainers off their feet. Smoke filled the arena once more. About thirty seconds later, the smoke started to fade away. In the arena we could see Charizard standing over an unconscious Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Therefore the match goes to Arlen Right!"

Arlen yelled happily, punching the air.

"What an explosive match!" the announcer said. This was truly a great start to the Universe Championship." Arlen and Kurogasa walked over to each other, giving each other a handshake.

"Congratulations," Kurogasa said smiling. "You deserved to win with strong Pokemon like that."

Arlen smiled. "Thanks," she said. "But you put up a pretty good fight yourself you know."

The two smiled and waved to the crowd and walked off stage. The PA made a loud squeak and then the announcer's voice came on. "Now Standby everyone for the next battle between Alex Cesarini and Markus Pearl, a battle between two close friends!"

Meanwhile…

Kurogasa looked out at the Arena from the outside. "I'll just try again next year." he said. As he was about to walk off, a Shadow Ball hit him clean in the stomach. He fell to the ground and tried to get up but failed. A mysterious robed figure appeared and laughed. He shot a Hypnosis attack out of the long sleeves covering his hidden arms. Kurogasa's last sight was of the figure's partially revealed face. It had white hair and a black face with a red eye. The figure laughed manically and picked Kurogasa up. A black bubble appeared around the two and they disappeared into thin air…

* * *

Now Im just saying now that im sorry that your OC lost... in fact to everone im sorry if they lose. I did draw the names out of a hat for who would win but the pairings were all me. Any preview for the next several battles was at the beginning. And I hope everyone is pleased with the minor appearance of the dark plot appearing. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I coudlve made it longer but for just a battle basically I think it went long enough. Anyway next match is between Alex Cesarini and Markus Pearl. See ya then!

-AM


End file.
